


work of art

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Series: kinktober 2020 (but probs not all 31 days) [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (give asmo a character development 2020), Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, F/M, Fallen Angel, Kinktober 2020, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: « look at you, » asmodeus always says, « you’re a work of art. shaped by the hands of god, ethereal and more beautiful than any other living creature. my work of art. my masterpiece. »
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date? Obey Me!)
Series: kinktober 2020 (but probs not all 31 days) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947388
Kudos: 60
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	work of art

**Author's Note:**

> me, back at the smuts thanks to kinktober after literally no one told me to do it. 
> 
> also, none of them are going to be proof-read because uni is killing me i'm currently working on the 7 hours of sleep i had in the last 48 hours and i lowkey want to d-word. 
> 
> so yeah, i don't know what i'm doing but have some (day 1) mirror sex with asmodeus because he would and i can and i just love my boy.  
> also, do you know how HARD it is for me to sexualise asmo when he is LITERALLY the avatar of LUST ? he is baby and i want to squish his cheeks just like mammon squished satan's cheeks in that one UR that just got out. 
> 
> (list of prompts @/lotsoffandomimagines over on tumblr)

_look at you_ , asmodeus always says, _you’re a work of art_. _shaped by the hands of god, ethereal and more beautiful than any other living creature._ my _work of art._ my _masterpiece_.

and it is so easy to believe every word that spills from his lips when he is kissing you. when his voice is so inviting, expertly leading you further down on the sinning path.

sometimes you aren’t so sure about this work of art thing, not so sure to be _god’s_ more than you are _his_. what were you then, but a channeling of warm light, a weaving of unconditional love and virtue and smiles ?

god did not create you like this : naked, bruised, burning. pearls of sweat gliding down your body as asmodeus brings you close to yet another orgasm (you’ve been in bed for hours).

_my masterpiece_ , he says again and you whisper that _yes, you are all his._

his lips burn kisses down your nape and you take a good look at your disheveled, shameful state in the mirror in front of you. asmodeus had insisted on showing you how beautiful you looked during sex and after vehemently opposing, you had wielded in because there is no one in all the three realms who could ever say no to your demon of a lover.

your face is almost entirely flushed, and you look exhausted but _pleased_. perspiration beads on your forehead, hair sticking to your skin : you look a mess. your eyes are glassy, clouded by lust and your lips are swollen and parted, chanting asmodeus’s name in a voice you couldn’t even imagine summoning before meeting him.

your body has been reshaped by his hands, covered in bruises and bite marks and hickeys. your being has been set on fire, the virtue had been stripped down, leaving you exposed to this desire pooling in your stomach, rousing your nerves.

asmodeus’s hand trail up your body and grabs one of your breasts, playing with the hardened, overstimulated nipple and you see yourself arch your back and press yourself into his palm. his other hand gently caresses your stomach, sometimes reaching down to tease your bundle of nerves and steal another scream of pleasure.

« look at how easily you swallow me in. » his teeth graze your ear and your gaze drops down. « don’t you find it amazing how well we fit together despite you being so tight ? »

you’re always so tight, you always wonder how asmo can even enter you — he is so long and big — but he always gets you so wet from his fingers and tongue that you never experienced even the slightest inconvenience.

you’re bouncing on his cock, eyes fixed on the bump he creates when he is sheathed inside you, on the arousal you are still dripping on him and smearing on your thighs.

« what would your father say if he saw you like this ? » he asks and you shiver. « what will he say when you go back to him ? »

_father won’t say anything_ , you think, _i won’t go back._

you can’t. you’re not one of his angels anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be one horny month and i'm apologizing in advance. i don't know.


End file.
